


Страшнее самых страшных страхов

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Мини от G до PG-13 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Jealousy, Matchmaking, Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Застряв в  тридцать первом столетии на корабле, полном скучных идеалистов, Джорджиу находит способ развлечься.





	Страшнее самых страшных страхов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scarier Than the Undertaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341547) by [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV). 



— Это место занято?

Сильвия Тилли подняла взгляд от своего падда, слегка растеряв слова. Перед ней стояла Филиппа Джорджиу, опираясь одной рукой на спинку стула, а в другой держа яблоко.

— Нет, стул свободен, — ответила Тилли. Она удивилась, когда, вместо того чтобы забрать стул и пересесть к другому столу, куда там ей было нужно, Джорджиу села за ее стол и стала ее рассматривать. — Вы… что-то хотели? От меня? — спросила Тилли.

— Хотела, — сказала Джорджиу с легкой улыбкой. — Мне нужно узнать, почему вы с Майкл по-прежнему живете в одной каюте.

— Хм, потому что нам так хочется? Или по привычке; переезды — такая головная боль…

— Да, это вы так всем говорите, знаю. Мне не нужны твои отговорки. Я хочу знать, какие у тебя намерения.

— Намерения? — Тилли почувствовала, как к лицу прилила краска. Наверное, она сейчас краснее свеклы. — У меня нет никаких намерений по отношению к вашей… — она здесь вам не дочь, да? У нее получается и так четверо родителей, один мертв, а второго мы пытаемся всей командой отыскать — ту женщину, которую утащило в будущее, — а еще один из ее родителей вулканец, так что ждать от него эмоциональной поддержки нереально, но по крайней мере одна нормальная и очаровательная мама у нее есть и...

— Я в курсе, что она мне не дочь, — сказала Джорджиу, фыркнув. Она посмотрела на Тилли и подмигнула. — Поэтому и спрашиваю.

У Тилли в голове закрутились шестеренки. Она сделала несколько больших глотков своего смузи, пытаясь осознать, что тут происходит. Если интерес Джорджиу не был продиктован материнским инстинктом, тогда речь о… Действительно — «о!».

— О господи. Это же не намек в стиле «женись на ней и сделай честной женщиной мою дочь», ничего такого?

— Конечно, нет. — Джорджиу ухмыльнулась. — Это смешно.

— Тогда вы спрашиваете, потому что… — Тилли проглотила ком в горле. — Это что-то вроде: «Вы с ней, или как? Если никак, то я сама не прочь». Да?

— В моей вселенной я просто забрала бы то, что мне хочется, но здесь все работает иначе, и я пытаюсь адаптироваться, — сказала Джорджиу, почти выплюнув последнее слово, словно оно вызывало у нее отвращение. — Ну, а раз мы все застряли на этом корабле на ближайшее обозримое будущее, я решила попробовать по-вашему.

— Хм, вопрос из чистого любопытства: а что случилось бы, если бы в Империи я и Майкл... Ну вы поняли…

— Если бы ты мне нравилась, я отправила бы тебя на другой корабль. В какую-нибудь миссию в очень глубокий космос.

— А если бы не нравилась, то казнили бы, понятно. — Тилли поймала себя на том, что крепко сжимает в руке вилку, и аккуратно положила ее на поднос. — Можно обойтись и без отрезания голов. Мы с Майкл просто друзья. Мы не… Вы можете делать что хотите. Она… свободна. Хотя вообще-то это неправда, потому что Майкл — личность, а не чья-то собственность или приз в споре. А еще она прекрасный человек. Лучший из всех, кого я знаю. Она добрая и умная, и очень красивая, и я поверить не могу, что говорю с вами об этом, словно ее собственные желания не играют никакой роли.

— Ну что ты, Рыжая, не заводись, — Джорджиу ухмыльнулась многозначительно. — Я отлично знаю, чего Майкл хочет.

Это утверждение выбило у Тилли почву из-под ног. Ей показалось, что сердце ухнуло куда-то в глубину, стало холодно.

— Правда? — Воображение без спроса подкинуло ей картинку, на которой Майкл и Джорджиу были в одной постели. Где Майкл кричала от удовольствия. Где Джорджиу оставляла метки у нее на груди. Где они страстно целовались.

— Тилли? Все в порядке? — спросила Джорджиу с напускной заботой.

— Да, в совершеннейшем. Со мной все прекрасно, абсолютно, я очень счастлива за вас. За вас обеих. Майкл — прекрасный человек, и она заслуживает счастья, на что бы оно ни было похоже. И если она выбрала вас… В смысле, уверена, вы действительно крутая в постели… о господи, я сказала это вслух!

Джорджиу едва развинула губы в улыбке. Откусив от яблока, она начала с довольным видом жевать, встала, обошла стол и остановилась позади стула Тилли. Наклонившись, чтобы положить яблоко на поднос, она прижалась грудью к ее спине.

— Скажи, Рыжая, а в этой вселенной случаются тройнички? — прошептала она над ухом Тилли.

— Ой, вы же знаете, что да, вы же сами чуть не затащили меня в один, когда мы были заняты очень важной миссией.

— Ну конечно. Какая забывчивость. Тогда ты знаешь, что я не против делиться. — Джорджиу отступила, вынудив Тилли повернуться на стуле, чтобы увидеть ее лицо. — Запомни на всякий случай, — добавила она, развернулась на каблуках и ушла.

— Последняя вещь, которая пришла бы мне в голову, — пробормотала Тилли. Она посмотрела на огрызок, оставленный Джорджиу: даже следы от зубов у нее были идеальными. — Спасибо, что испортили мне яблоко.

***

Спустя неделю Джорджиу расслаблялась с чашкой чая в столовой.

— Вы настоящее чудовище, — Майкл сверлила Джорджиу глазами, но та делала вид, что не понимает.

— Что я натворила?

— Вы пытались манипулировать Тилли.

— И что, сработало? — спросила Джорджиу.

— Вы невыносимы.

— Значит, сработало. Превосходно. — Джорджиу удобнее устроилась на стуле, продолжая потягивать чай. — Хотя бы в моменты страсти она затыкается или продолжает бесконечно комментировать, как новостной головизор?

— Она... издает соответствующие ситуации звуки, — улыбнулась Майкл. — У вас большое сердце, Филиппа.

— Какое оскорбление! Тебе повезло, что я не отправлю тебя на гауптвахту за произнесение клеветнических речей обо мне.

— Мы в тридцать первом веке. Сомневаюсь, что тут найдется много кораблей, на которых исполнят ваш приказ.

— Возможно. — Джорджиу наклонилась через стол, в ее глазах плясали озорные искры. — Скажи, а она везде рыжая?

— Не ваше дело.

— Нет, но мне интересно. Хорошо, ладно. Когда-нибудь я сама выясню.

— Серьезно, Филиппа. Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, какие бы деяния ты мне ни приписывала.

Майкл покинула столовую бодрой походкой. В следующую минуту на опустевшее место села коммандер Нан.

— Твой план не сработал, как мне кажется, — заметила Нан.

— Частично сработал, — отмахнулась Джорджиу. — Тилли и Майкл наслаждаются компанией друг друга.

— Оу. Очень альтруистично с твоей стороны.

— Прекрати.

— Это так мило, когда ты делаешь людям хорошие вещи, — сказала Нан, передвигая стул чуточку ближе.

— Я делаю хорошие вещи не для людей, а для себя, — возразила Джорджиу.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь они и тебя пригласят, — кивнула Нан. — Ну а пока могу предложить альтернативу, если тебя это интересует.

— Зависит, — сказала Джорджиу, — от того, когда у тебя следующая смена.

— У меня два дня выходных.

— Хорошо, — Джорджиу хищно улыбнулась. — Тогда иди за мной.


End file.
